


Try New Things

by GardeniaValen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: 就是一篇真·pwp。高中恋爱小甜甜try new things的故事【】





	

Charles的手滑落至面前人的腰线处时放慢了动作。即便掩盖在被子底下，他也能凭触觉想象出它紧绷而优美的线条。现在那块皮肤因为汗水变得又黏又滑，他的手指不禁在此处徘徊了片刻，直到Erik忍不住后退中断了这个吻，不耐烦地催促他：“快点Charles，别挠了，也摸摸我。”

Charles哼哼地敷衍着，凑上去再次吻住他。他的牙齿笨拙地撞上了Erik的嘴唇，后者毫无防备地倒抽了口凉气。Charles在他开口之前赶紧讨好地舔了舔磕破的嘴角，把Erik的咒骂和笑声一起堵了回去。被子下看不见，他胡乱摸了几下才抓住了对方两腿之间已经抬头的玩意儿，干脆利落地从下至上撸了一把。Charles满意地听见Erik在他们相碰的唇间漏出一声含糊的呻吟，任由Erik搭在屁股上的手把自己拉近他，让他们的老二挤压在一起磨蹭。Erik的手盖住Charles的带着他们两个一起抽动，他胡乱啃咬Charles的耳朵Charles的脖颈，一边还在Charles耳边喘着气喊他的名字，听起来几乎有点咬牙切齿。名字的主人莫名觉得想笑，他的体内充盈着快乐，就在他的胸腔里鼓胀起来，他根本忍不住。

Erik有点恼：“你笑什么？”

“笑你像只小狗狗。”

“我什么？”Erik翻身把他压在下面，被子滑了下去，他的唇舌转至Charles胸口吸弄舔咬他的乳头，故意发出夸张的吸吮声。Charles重复了一遍，他又痒又痛，笑得更大声，双手还紧紧掰着Erik的肩膀，不知道是想推开还是让他贴得更紧。“你喜欢和小狗狗操？那你是什么？”Erik气笑了，沉下腰撞击他的囊袋，Charles的腿紧紧绞着，呻吟着催促他别废话快点动。他的老二把Charles死死钉进床垫里，在他腿间飞快地操弄着。气喘和呻吟混合他们的在耳边，分不清谁是谁的，Charles咬住Erik的肩膀，几乎是和他同时伴随着粗喘达到高潮。

他们大脑空白地相拥了几秒，在余韵中把对方箍得更紧。Charles埋在Erik胸口含混不清地说了句什么，Erik纳闷地把那颗棕色的脑袋掏出来，“你说什么？”

“两只小狗狗，快乐的，兴奋的小狗狗。”Charles笑得满脸通红，Erik无奈地用嘴堵他，他们又交换了几个吻，黏糊糊地贴在一起。Erik舍不得挣开，但他们中总得有个人自觉清理，“我去拿毛巾。”

“等等，”Charles手伸了一下没够到Erik，抬腿用脚趾去顶他，“这就完了？”

Erik茫然地转身看他。

Charles恨恨地用脚趾夹他那条肌肉完美的小腿，“就这样？你特意在我家没人的时候过来，就为了这个？我们在你家的时候都能做。”不是说在Erik家他没享受到，但他们第一次的时候差点被Edie发现，谢谢Erik机智地打开了收音机，他们撸出来的时候刚好赶上Europe唱完《The Final Countdown》。“你不想试试别的？”

“……我不是——”

Charles打断他：“我——查了点资料，不是很好找，但总之我筛查了点有效信息。”他扯了几张纸巾低着头随便擦了擦，清了下嗓子，把Erik扯回床上，“你先躺下来再说。”

Erik依言躺下，Charles用被子盖住两个人，暖呼呼的身体紧紧贴上来，腿缠在一起。Erik低下头蹭了蹭Charles的鼻尖，按住在他腿间不安分的手，在气息紊乱前开口：“你刚刚说你找了点资料？”

“其实也没什么特别，”Charles拿出抽屉里准备好的保险套和润滑剂，一本正经地说，“我没打算现在做课堂展示所以我们还是一边做一边说吧，那样好点，是不是？他们说一开始传教士体位还是后入式比较易操作，你选哪个？我是说，面对我还是转过去？”

“你不用解释。”Erik用奇怪的眼神看着他，慢吞吞地回应，“看着你好了。”

“嗯……好。我也觉得这样更好。”Charles开始有点莫名的紧张，“张开腿。”

“……什么？”

“张开腿。”Charles耐心地解释，“你得先张开腿，传教士体位我要坐到你腿中间。”

“我没说过我当下面那个吧。我们讨论过这个吗？”

“没有，但显然我才是准备充分的那个。”Charles扬了扬手上的保险套。“所以应该我来主导。”

“你要主导的话，我有个更好的主意。”Erik咧嘴笑起来，“你还可以骑我。”

Charles坐起来瞪着他。被子滑落，Charles低头看着Erik将露未露的某个部位，不死心地做最后的挣扎：“不行，太大了，你进不去的。”

“做足润滑就可以了。”Erik忍住笑，一脸诚恳地说，“相信我，你不是唯一做了准备的人。”Erik伸手抚摸Charles的脖子，后者绷着脸，假意反抗了一下再任由他拉着自己亲了亲。Erik用最快的语速提议：“我们可以轮流而且现在我想吸你。”

但捕捉重点一向是Charles的长项，他眨了眨眼，嘴上问着：“你确定吗？”同时毫不犹豫地坐直把被子掀到一边，蓝眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

“I can handle this.”Erik换成跪姿，确保他在帮对方的时候也能照顾到自己。这不是他第一次见到对方的老二，但如此近距离观察还是头一回。Charles还半勃着，不安分地从棕色的毛发间探出头来贴到一边的腿上，肉粉色和汗湿泛红的大腿皮肤无二，但尺寸还不错。Erik握住它，对于怎么做其实有点茫然，补充了一句：“有什么感觉记得告诉我。”

“好的，”Charles哼哼着，“回忆一下你准备的学习资料。”

Erik翻了个白眼，低下头试探着含进前半部分，用手指抚弄根部和囊袋。Charles从胸腔发出长长的呻吟，被口腔包裹的触感前所未有，他几乎是被含住的一瞬间就完全硬了，一边胡乱叫着“操你太湿了太热了太紧了Erik你知道吗”之类的，一边拉扯Erik的头发，又在意识到后松开。Erik被噎得有点难受，但Charles的反应又性感又好笑又可爱，还让自己有点不知道他妈的打哪儿来的成就感。他不想停下来。

Charles肉乎乎的指头摩挲自己的头皮，徒劳地一遍遍试图把短短的头发圈在手指上，“这太好了Erik再往下再深……嗷你的牙齿！”

Erik也吓了一跳，立刻松开嘴，抬头看Charles的反应。年轻点儿的男孩皱着脸说没事，黏糊糊地喊他继续。Erik低头用舌头舔了舔刚刚刮到的部位，安慰地抚摸他的大腿。他小心地放慢了动作，但Charles的兴致看起来完全没有被刚刚的小意外影响到。他的腿蹭着Erik的脸颊，腰不满足地往上抬了几下，带着鼻音的声音又从耳边传来：“快一点，Erik，拜托！”

Erik摆动脑袋加快了速度，他的腮帮很酸，老二胀得发疼，他也想快点结束。Charles忍不住按着Erik的脑袋往上挺动，后者噎得哼了一声，恨恨地拧了一把手下软滑的皮肤，一只手探下去听着Charles越来越大的呻吟声撸动自己。Charles出来的时候他还沉浸在自己的动作中，没及时躲开，咽了几滴下去。

Charles还在高潮中失神，在云端飞了好一会儿才反应过来身边的人在咳嗽。他一边道歉，一边慌慌张张地过来用手把溅到Erik脸上的精液抹掉。Erik趁机吻住他，咬他的嘴唇的时候用了点劲儿，还未消退的勃起不安分地蹭着Charles的腿。Charles挣了一下推开他，翻身坐到他身上：“轮到我了。”他咽了下口水，“马上，很快就好。”

他的屁股刚好压在Erik的阴茎上，现在Erik硬得能凭触感闭着眼睛描绘出他的臀部曲线，但却只能握紧拳头一动不动地躺着，因为他还不想“很快就好”。他感觉到老二顶端被包住，Charles湿润的手指凉凉的，反复挤压他的龟头。Erik颤抖着睁开眼，看到Charles憋红了脸，把套子拿下来仔细研究。

蓝眼睛跟他对视的瞬间手一抖，他们都听到了“刺啦”一声。Charles强作镇定地把那个破了的套子扔到一边，“我猜我有可能是弄反了。”

Erik佩服自己还能平静地开口，“……你还可以再去抽屉里拿一个。” 

Charles迅速地再拿了一个撕开，一脸窘迫，“这种设计真的不够人性化。”他直起身后退，小心翼翼地把那片薄薄的塑料套在Erik直直翘起的老二上。他靠得太近了，太久了，鼻子呼出的热气都喷在了头部，Erik咬紧牙关才没有让丢脸的呻吟漏出来。最遭罪的是润滑，Charles的体位自己弄起来很不方便，他倒了太多而且起码一半都直接滴在了Erik身上。Erik笨拙地帮忙一起扩张趴在他身上的Charles时差点以为自己要射了，他能感觉到Charles火热柔软的内壁紧紧圈住他的手指，而他怀疑到现在他还能维持状态硬得像块铁是不是因为他要废了。

进入的过程比想象中容易些，虽然因为太多的润滑液他们对准了几次都从洞口滑开了，但起码没那么疼。“操。”进去的一刻Erik脑子里只能想到这个。这和其他所有都不一样；很热，是的，很紧，是的，但这和其他所有都不一样，无法言喻，Erik紧紧抓住Charles的屁股，手指陷进臀肉，而他只想深入再深入一点然后和Charles操到天荒地老。

一瞬间被贯穿的感觉让Charles尖叫出声，没那么疼，但太滑了，他差不多是一屁股坐到底。体内滚烫坚硬的阴茎把他撑得满满的，严丝合缝，他都能感觉到它的形状甚至筋脉。他的手发着抖几乎支撑不住自己，只能仰头喘着粗气让自己慢慢适应。“Charles？”，他感觉到有只手抚过自己的脸，偏过头蹭了蹭Erik的掌心，吸了下鼻子，“我没事。”

“那你动一动，好吗？”

Charles呼了口气，双手抵着Erik胸口小幅度地起伏了几下。他的手脚都是软的，没法动得太快，但Erik根本等不及他，掐住他的腰就不管不顾地往上顶。Charles浪叫着配合他的耸动，阴茎擦过内壁让他浑身发软，他干脆趴到Erik身上跟着他动，把主导之类的事彻底忘了。

Erik的动作谈不上技巧，他就是凭着本能往里撞而已，Charles皱着脸，总觉得有点不是地方，哼哼唧唧地指挥他，“往上一点，深一点……对的重一点……太重了！”Erik烦得在他屁股上拍了一下，干脆搂着他翻了个身，把他压在下面。

Charles装模作样地抗议了几声，Erik低下头胡乱啄吻他睫毛上的泪水，鼻梁上的雀斑，湿润的、殷红的唇。Charles一开始还扭头躲闪，被亲得笑了，转过脸和身上的人好好接了个吻。他也被蹭得硬了，抵着Erik小腹，后者往下探下去摸他，一边舔咬他的乳头，一边问他：“舒服吗？”

“还行吧，”Charles舒服得哼了两声，语气还是很欠揍，“加油Erik。”

接下来Erik用行动证明了他真的还有发挥余地，他几乎整根拔出再发了狠地捣进去，Charles不得不把腿夹在对方腰上以免撞到头，但这只是方便Erik进得更深。他一到关头Erik就放慢速度，紧紧圈住他的阴茎不让他出来，Charles哭喊着在他身侧乱蹬，起码说了三遍“我错了Erik你是最好的”才被允许通行。

高潮以后Erik还是紧紧抱着他，不肯马上退出来。Charles还在恍惚中，隐约听到那人在耳侧念着“我的Charles”或者Schatz之类的，他没听清，东德男孩有时候发音总是齿音太重。

两个人草草清理完，挪到床单干净的一侧，都有点昏昏欲睡。Erik拨拉他的卷发示意他抬起头，Charles困倦地咕哝了一声，凑上去亲了亲他的鼻尖。过了一会儿又有只手摸上他的脖颈和胸口，Charles被弄得有点痒，捉住那只手压在背后：“不要再来一遍，陪我睡会儿。”

“……我看看弄疼了没。”

“没有，你咬不坏我，小狼狗。”Charles睁开一只眼瞄他，看见他抿紧的唇线，“我爸妈起码要两周后才会回来，Raven在周末前都不能离校，你知道？”

小狼狗放松了表情，垂下眼看着他。

Charles笑起来，他往上蹭了蹭，抱住Erik，“所以我们还有很多时间慢慢学，尝试点别的。你觉得怎么样？”

Erik给了一个晚安吻作回应，他没理由说不好。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢技术指导pp赐名，虽然这篇本来应该是她写给我的【】  
> Europe的The Final Countdown没听过的可以去听一下，写的时候配在这里我觉得还蛮好笑的23333有空也许会把这次有纪念意义的一次handjob【……】写出来，但是都try new things了，好像又没什么意思了2333


End file.
